User talk:Spiderman925
Categories Stop adding inaccurate categories. Courtney Lane is a sociopath, NOT a psychotic. Also, I don't know why you're categorizing categories under THEMSELVES. It's superfluous. :Please stop adding categories to category pages. Leave them be. Season Fourteen (talk) 05:34, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Pathology In future when editing, can you please put this symbol when adding an extra category to character profiles pathologies. It makes the page look very messy and unorganised. Thank you :) Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 05:13, December 4, 2018 (UTC) James Decker It is true that Decker was a criminal (he blatantly fed false information to Emma Boyd's grandparents, among other crimes, all for the sake of pushing his homophobic agenda), but he did not commit any murders. Kate Boyd died of lupus. DeputyDee (talk) 02:55, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Categories I have asked you once. Please add when you are adding categories to characters pathologies. It is getting very tiring having to add them for you. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 05:22, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Nonsense Categories Please stop adding categories that do not belong in a character’s page. Thomas Banks is not an assailant. Giving someone chlaymidia falls into the rape category, not assailant. Mariel McLaughlin may be a vigilante but that is not a pathology. And Charles Patton is a deputy chief, not a cop so technically he’s not a dirty cop. If you keep this up, I will request you be blocked. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 05:42, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Do better editing You have one last chance to do better editing and to stop adding ridiculous categories or else I will request for your block. Your edits are disruptive, untidy and ridiculous. Stop adding nonsense categories and start doing proper edits or else I will request you be blocked. This is your last chance. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 07:16, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Stop editing until you learn how to properly format Season Fourteen (talk) 08:01, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Annabeth Pearl, vigilante and proper editing Regarding Annabeth Pearl being a cop killer, that category doesn’t fall under family members. As for the vigilante category, please stop adding that to pathology. Vigilante actions aren’t added to the pathology section. Also, please edit properly. It is getting extremely tiring correcting your editing. Please don’t edit wikis unless you know how to properly edit. Ryanfellowsfitts23 (talk) 22:34, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Formatting Once again, whenever you try to put something in the infobox, please type in so the spacing doesn't look weird. Notice how in the William Lewis article it looks like this: Serial/spree rapist Serial/spree killer Serial kidnapper Serial assailant Double cop killer Pedophile Hebephile That's how it must look in an infobox. Don't just put in a space, otherwise it looks awkward. You've been told this many times before, and this will be the last time you will be told this. If you won't implement this advice into your editing, then the blocks will get longer. Season Fourteen (talk) 21:56, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :Dude what gives you Said I was blocked until July 10th 2019! And guess what today is Wednesday July 10th 2019! ::You're not listening to what I have to say. The moment you come back from your block, you make the same edits without even putting in an effort to change your ways. You're not making things look any better on yourself. Season Fourteen (talk) 22:43, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Alright okay I get it sorry. I don’t know what happens it just does okay. Blocked again You have once again disregarded the advice I gave for formatting infobox information, not to mention your poor writing style. For that, you have been blocked for two weeks. This time, I've allowed you to retain the ability to post on your talk page, so we can talk this out. But do note that me and other users have been giving you this advice for good reason and you should be putting it into deep consideration for your duration here. Season Fourteen (talk) 19:30, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Don't remove talk page messages Don't remove talk page messages as you've been doing lately. Doing so makes it seem like you're trying to dodge an issue. There needs to be a visible record of everything that's happened. Season Fourteen (talk) 17:38, July 11, 2019 (UTC)oh well alright okay I wont. Sorrry I didn’t know that. Blocked once again You have once again disregarded my attempts to educate you on simple coding that is required to be used in certain edits. For this, you've been blocked for a whole month. Like last time, I've left your talk page access open so we can talk this through. But I don't know how many times I have to keep reeducating you on this simple matter, since I've already laid out the directions in a previous talk page post. This will be the last chance I'll be giving you. The next time you decide to ignore me after the block expires, or I otherwise lift it, you will be blocked indefinitely. Season Fourteen (talk) 03:23, July 15, 2019 (UTC) :well okay can you please describe what in detail as to exactly what I did I really don’t get it pal. ::I already described it here. Read carefully. Season Fourteen (talk) 05:26, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Goodbye Even after being blocked for a month, you STILL haven't caught on to what other users and I have been trying to teach you. I already gave you a description on what to do and it looks like you haven't read it. For that, you have been blocked indefinitely. Your edits have not been particularly helpful and completely unnecessary at many times. Moreover, you insist on remaining stagnant in the quality of your edits and refusing to take the constructive advice of others on how to improve. I notice you've been having similar problems with listening to users' constructive criticism in the Scooby Doo Wiki, so it seems you cannot be moved on this issue. So...sayonara. Season Fourteen (talk) 18:40, August 16, 2019 (UTC)